To Save a Life
by itz Penguins
Summary: Peter's life isn't the only one that needs to be saved... PeterxOC
1. Calamity in Finchley

**Author's Note: So this is one of my better ideas, and I hope you like it too! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"You have an exam tomorrow, don't forget!" Professor Bones called to his students as they left his classroom. Peter smiled almost gratefully. After a long day of classes, he was ready to go home. Peter put his notebook in his satchel and got up from his seat; his hand had just barely hit the doorknob before the professor called him back.

"Peter my boy!" the old man called to him, his cheery voice floating over to Peter. He stopped short, turning around rather reluctantly.

"Yes, professor?" he asked politely, despite his longing to leave; Peter had had a rather long day and he wanted to be home to his family by supper. He could just picture Lucy's face light up once he walked through the door. Peter smiled at up at the thought of his younger sister. Right when he returned from the university, he would be greeted by Lucy with a giant hug. That was something that always seemed to lighten his day just a bit more.

"Peter, sit," Professor Bones said, beckoning to the seat next to his desk. Peter reluctantly sat down. The professor opened his mouth to speak. Peter cringed inwardly. Hopefully, he hadn't gotten a bad mark on a test or gotten in trouble. That's one thing all the students loved (and hated) about Professor Bones; he was blunt. "How would you like to go the hospital with me tomorrow?" The professor asked. Peter's eyes seemed to pop from his head as he processed what was going on. He knew that he would have a substitute for this Anatomy class tomorrow, but the professor never said where he was going or what he was doing. This was the biggest opportunity Peter had received since he's been back in England.

"That would be fantastic!" Peter smiled, his face flushing slightly because of his outburst. Going to the hospital with the Professor meant leaving the university and attending the local hospital, inspecting patients and giving them exams. The professor also happened to be a retired doctor at the hospital. Peter felt his heart skip a beat. The professor only would chose 'only those who were worthy' to attend the hospital with him.

"Be ready at seven in the morning, good chap," The professor clapped him on the back. "Meet me in the main office, good night, Mr. Pevensie," The professor replied, shooing Peter out of his classroom. A ghost of a smile crossed Peter's face as he headed out the door…

OOO

Peter Pevensie ran a hand through his golden hair and waited for the cars to pass. He tapped his foot irritably and impatiently, dying to get home to his good book that he had reluctantly left at home. The air was calm and soundless; Peter sighed and clicked his tongue anxiously. As young as he was, he always wanted to have a future in the field of medicine, as he told Caspian.

The thought of Narnia made Peter feel like he was being stabbed in the heart. He longed for his home. He longed to be a king again rather than being stuck in England, being a nobody. He wanted to fight wars, wanted to be a leader. He didn't want this life. The only good thing about England that he was studying to be a doctor; he couldn't wait.

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the moonlight reflected in them. It was nighttime, and Peter was walking back to his home. He was exceptionally nervous because he had an exam the next morning, and the train was delayed. The only light there was, was that of the moon. Peter trudged home, feeling rather sorry for himself. It had been a year since he had been in Narnia, and he still couldn't get over the fact that he would never go there again. How could Aslan do that? Peter sighed again and breathed into his hands, trying to warm them. Ice had already begun to form over the pavement, frosting it gently. Peter knew he should be careful, otherwise he would slip. Peter smiled in satisfaction as he saw the alley that would be the shortcut to his home. He slipped quietly through the alley, feeling self-conscious. Peter thought he felt someone's eyes on him, but he paid no attention. He knew how to take care of himself.

As he made his way down the alley, he came to the road that went directly to his home. Peter smiled, but time seemed to come to a stand still as a car swerved sharply and overturned many times, as if it was rolling down a hill, turning over and over and finally crashed right into the tree in front of his home. An ungodly shriek pierced the tranquil night, shattering the serenity in an instant. The loud noises reverberated throughout the small neighborhood, and the overturned car was in front of his house. Peter stood there, shocked. He saw most of his neighbors looking out their windows or coming to stand outside. Peter was standing there, his mouth open in shock at what he had just witnessed, and instantly, his feet were reacting faster than the rest of him.

On instinct, Peter ran over to the car, looking for survivors. Glass was scattered everywhere, shimmering slightly in the pale moonlight, and the headlights were dimly on, flickering and soon they began to die, as if even the headlights thought all hope was lost. They were flickering, and soon, they too went out. Peter opened the car door to see the bodies. There was a young man in the driver's seat, his face distorted and smashed into the windshield. Peter also caught sight of a girl who was lying in the car as well. She too was pretty beat up, having scratches all over her face. Peter looked cautiously at the two before agilely maneuvering his way inside the car and felt for the man's pulse. He was dead. Peter checked the girl's pulse. It was faint and slowing down. She only had a little longer to live. Carefully, Peter dragged the girl from the wreckage. But just as he was going to give her another tug, he saw that she was stuck- her legs were caught in the wreckage. Peter gently gave her another tug and managed to pull her out safely, feeling rather proud of himself. With gritted teeth, he laid the girl down on the pavement, studying her. Blood seemed to spill everywhere from her. Her dark brown hair was matted with blood, and her clothes stained red. The whole time, Peter felt like he wasn't even moving, yet he was. He had saved the girl who couldn't be much older than himself. He felt like as if it was a dream, and Peter desperately wanted it to be, or he wanted to sleep. Peter looked up to see the paramedics come, and he knew someone had called them.

"You alright, son?" one asked him as the others carried the girl away. Peter strained his eyes at the girl, trying to make sure she was alright before he nodded.

"I saw the car just…" he gestured with his hands, not exactly sure how to explain such a situation. "I went into the car to get the girl, but the man…" he couldn't find the words at the moment. He was too shocked about what had happened. It felt like everything was a dream. maybe he would wake up to find no dent in their tree and no overturned car with blood forever staining their street as a sick reminder of this fateful night.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the man asked again, eyeing Peter. Peter looked down. His clothes were red, and there were some cuts on his arms.

"I'm fine," he said weakly, his voice was frail and he was tired, but Peter felt more alive than he had been since his rule in Narnia, his lovely land which he would never return to. His heart was pumping blood, and Peter felt like he could jump into battle at any moment. The paramedic just nodded slightly, eyeing Peter doubtfully before clapping him on the back and turning away.

"Peter!" Lucy's worried and soprano voice came from nearby, and the girl ran over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Once she pulled away, she looked him over. "What happened?" she asked, looking at him, confusion in her eyes.

"There was an accident," Peter mumbled to her. He saw the rest of his family make their way over to him, and he smiled gawkily at them. After fussing over their son, the Pevensies made their way back to their home. Peter sighed. Everyone was calling him a hero for saving the girl's life, but right now, he felt shocked. Maybe scared even. It was almost a nightmare. He was terrified. The sight he had seen was not a pretty one; there was a lot of blood involved (the blood smelled heavily of rust and teardrops) and he had acted on instinct. That was it. At least, that's what he thought it was…


	2. Jane Doe

**Author's Note: Wow! So school started already, like in August, and I've pretty much abandoned this poor story. :'( However, my writer's block is finally passing and here is your long awaited chapter.**

Thanks to the lovely WillowDryad, the awesome Guest, the funny Do You Wonder, the amazing WolfDarkfur and the terrific MCH for reviewing! Also big thanks to those of you who've favorited or alerted this story; it really does mean a lot to me. :3

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Peter sighed, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. Once he had entered his home, he wasn't greeted by Lucy's jovial hug- this time, it was much more of a fearful and shocked embrace instead. Lucy had clung to him like if she let go, Peter would disappear. Edmund had fear etched on his face and Susan was sobbing uncontrollably, her makeup smearing her creamy face. Instantly, he had been bombarded with questions from each family member, which he had somehow managed to answer through gritted teeth and a sigh. He knew that his family cared for him and just wanted the best for him and cared for his wellbeing, but he didn't care at the moment. All Peter wanted to do was go lay down and sleep; he could've sworn he heard his pillow's soft voice call his name when he was being questioned. Peter added a yawn in for dramatic effect, letting his family know he was in no mood to speak to them; he was too lazy or tired to tell them off. After all, actions speak louder than words, right? He went to bed, completely exhausted; Peter had to meet with his professor tomorrow at the hospital as well, and Peter was not up to it; he would go anyway- it was the biggest opportunity he had all year.

OOO

"Peter my boy? Are you alright?" Professor Bones asked him once again. Peter ran a hand through his already messy hair, making it stick out in angles. There was still sleep in his blue eyes, and he blinked many times in an attempt to wake up. But when he opened his eyes, it almost took effort. Like, it was as if someone had drugged him and he was fighting to stay awake. He didn't feel that way often, only when he was in need of sleep or if he was dying of boredom.

"I'm fine," Peter mumbled tiredly as the two made their way into the hospital. The skys of Finland seemed to match Peter's own mood; it was a gray and cloudy days and the fog overhung the atmosphere like a thick blanket. It was a dreadful day for doing anything except staying home and sipping hot chocolate. Now that was something Peter was going to do once he arrived home. The Professor was practically dragging him in, and Peter yawned once more. He felt the professor's grip on his arm tighten as the two walked down the long corridor. His suede shoes squeaked loudly against the floor, and Peter was feeling drunk like he always did when he was tired- he couldn't think straight, and his legs were getting heavier and heavier. His eyelids were closing and Peter wanted to give in to the temptation, but he knew he would probably fall asleep if he even let his eyes close for more than a minute. Peter's head snapped back up as he heard Professor Bones's little voice squeak besides him.

"Perhaps we should reschedule?" Professor Bones suggested lightly, but Peter knew he was slightly disappointed. Peter forced himself to stay awake. Last night's events played in his mind again and again, as if someone was forcing him to remember every single detail. He remembered seeing the two passengers inside the car. From the looks of the wreckage, the boy who wasn't quite a man yet was drunk or the two had been arguing. The girl however, he couldn't place her. He wasn't sure how she would even pop back into his life. He was probably never going to see her again so what need was there to worry about her? Yet peter did feel worried for the nameless girl, and it bothered him. Why was he feeling this way to a complete stranger? Why? Maybe he just had a lot of compassion? Yes, that could be it, Peter cried easily when he was younger if his friends were hurt. Maybe it was because he needed to get his mind off of Narnia, the place where he would never ever see again. Oh how Peter longed to be back in Narnia, his true home. The closest thing that he had to Narnia was his schoolwork. Somehow, studying to be a doctor reminded him of Narnia. Perhaps it was because in both worlds he would be saving people. Protecting them. Serving.

"No, I'm alright, really," Peter insisted, shaking his head and forcing himself to stay awake. The two continued to walk down the halls in complete and utter silence, the only evident sound was their shoes clicking and squelching and the doctors and nurses whispering quietly amongst themselves. Professor Bones went off and began to talk about how it was important to be friends with your fellow workers because you would constantly see them and always talk with them; apparently, it was good to 'bond' with them. But Peter wasn't listening. Something caught his eye. There was a closed door, probably belonging to a patient. He had just seen two doctors and a nurse talking by that door giving it almost sad looks. Something intrigued Peter about the door, and he had to stop himself from reaching out and turning the knob. He wondered momentarily what was on the other side of the door.

"Peter?" Professor Bones asked, his patience not even wearing. Peter sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, combing it slightly. Interest poked him repeatedly in the back and he had to ask the professor. Curiosity was just killing him at the moment and he couldn't retain it.

"Professor, can I study the patient in here?" he asked, eyeing the door, hoping the professor would say yes. Professor Bones nodded, completely enthusiastic that Peter was ready to learn or do something other than yawn for at least five minutes. Peter sighed to himself in relief and he couldn't help but feel more drawn to the door or what was in it as they came even closer to it. Professor Bones seemed happy that Peter was his momentary intern for this day and he was beyond excited. Elated even.

"Of course!" the professor was babbling aimlessly and looked through his case files, reading the one about the patient.

"For all we know, this woman is a Jane Doe," he said, his bushy eyebrows furrowing together. "That's it." Peter nodded. Jane Doe. She had an unknown identity. Fascinating. To Peter, he would just call her Jane Doe until they figured out her real identity. Slowly and knocking before entering, Peter slowly went inside the room with the professor in pursuit. His shoes clicked the ground softly, and that was the only sound in the whole room despite the patient's raspy breathing. Peter gave the girl in the bed a long look.

Her whole face looked shattered. There were cuts all over, perhaps from glass and it disfigured her once perfect face. She looked terrible. Her face was a ghastly pale color and her matted dark red hair framed her face like a halo. Peter was almost afraid she was dead. As he stepped closer to her, he realized just how beautiful she was. Her face was heart-shaped and she had full lips and a perfect little nose. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks since her eyes were closed, and her brown hair was probably wavy and thick when taken care of. Peter was afraid to touch the girl's face, afraid that one touch and she would shatter into a million pieces. Gently, Peter hesitantly placed his hand gently on her cheek, and he felt a bolt of electricity run through him. The curious feeling was stronger than ever as he looked the girl over. He had seen her before.

She was just like a magnet, reeling him in. As if he wasn't attached to the world anymore; as if someone had just cut a bunch of balloons strings and he was the balloon, floating around into outer space. Tilting his head at her to get a better look, a slow smile came onto Peter's face. He touched her face again, and he could've sworn he felt her flinch away. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered in her ear subconsciously.


	3. Thinking of You

**Author's Note: Wow it's nice to see that a lot of you are still reading, considering I haven't even updated this story for a long time! :) Well, it was a long wait for chapter two, and I am certainly astounded by the number of reviews and favorites and alerts I have received! So thanks and here is the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters from C.S Lewis, in other words, nothing belongs to me.**

"Peter, are you even _listening _to me?" Lucy's exasperated and irritated voice finally sucked Peter back to realism from where his mind was lost in La La Land. Nodding his head and smiling, Peter reached over to pat his fifteen-year-old sister's head absent-mindedly; he was a bit annoyed that she had ruined his thoughts that consumed his mind more lately than usual, but he didn't let it show.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, Lu," he reassured her. Lucy's brown curls bobbed as Peter patted her head, and she belted his hand away. He was supposed to be helping her with a homework assignment for history, and Peter was too busy in thought; his mind couldn't help but wander when he thought of that girl. That pretty, pretty girl. The one that was in the hospital and made his mind go crazy. The one who made his head spin at the very thought of her.

"I asked you if you wanted to go smash your head into that pole outside our house," Lucy said irately, crossing her small arms across her chest and jutting her lower lip out in a pout. Peter was about to protest to his sister, but hearing the remark, cheeky laughter came from across the room. Edmund had a broad smile drawn over his face as he turned the page of his book and shook his head, his feet on the coffee table. He was laughing harder, but he tried to cover it up with a cough as he momentarily regained his composure.

"Good one, Lucy," Edmund chuckled even harder, his face red and flushed from laughter. Shooting a glare at his brother, Peter wadded up the piece of paper he had been writing on and chucked it clear across the room, hitting Edmund squarely in the forehead. The boy hissed in anger and gave him a death glare before going back to his book. Lucy's eyes softened as she saw her two aggravated brothers. Resting a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder, Lucy leaned closer to him to murmur in his ear.

"It's about Jane Doe, huh?" her voice was soft and reassuring, and Peter couldn't help but nod; Lucy was the best at comforting and was the most compassionate of the family, so Peter couldn't help but pour out everything to his littlest sibling. She was the one who had the most sympathy when he was going through something hard. Right now, Peter couldn't get his mind off the girl. He had seen her before and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't remember; Peter was almost positive he would be able to remember such an appealing face like hers. There was something about her that was so captivating. Something that made him think of her daily to the point where he would tune out the rest of reality (much to the abhor of his parents, kin, friends and acquaintances). Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing at his sister curiously. Smiling kindheartedly at her brother, Lucy nodded before going back to her project. "I understand," she responded before sitting by Edmund. "Ed, I need some help with homework…"

XXX

That night Peter tossed and turned, unable stop thinking of Jane Doe. It was like someone was pressing a rewind button in his mind and playing the last two days over and over again. He was only able to think about the accident. The terrible sound that was emitted from the car as it tumbled down the street and crashed into the tree in front of his house… how he had ran over to the car, his feet pounding on the ground faster and faster… how his tie had been blowing back as he ran and how his neat dress shoes that he had so cared for had gotten scuffed in a matter of seconds… how he had removed his jacket so he wouldn't take up so much space in the little overturned car as he had maneuvered his way into the car and dragged her out of it… how he couldn't stop thinking of her even after the calamity… Peter finally gave into his tiredness, and for once, his mind was at ease…

XXX

"Mr. Pevensie," Professor Bones called sharply, and Peter's head snapped up from where he was staring absent-mindedly at the piece of paper that lay in front of his face. The girl sitting behind him, Patty Henderson gave Peter a sharp kick to the back of the foot, trying to get the boy to pay attention to the lecture that Professor was giving them. This was the second time that Peter's attention had to be drawn back to class from his own Wonderland. Peter's blue eyes looked guiltily into Professor's stern yet irritated bright eyes. Peter had been dreaming about Narnia again, the land that he longed for so much. When he had first gotten back, it had taken a long time to get used to boring Finchley again where he wasn't a king and didn't rule a country, but he had let Narnia fade away into the back of his mind just until it happened that Edmund, Lu, and Eustace had gone there two years prior. He was able to let that situation go, perhaps reluctantly, but lately, Narnia had always been coming up in his thoughts. Everything reminded him of his beloved country. It was like Narnia was poking him. Continuing to poke and poke until Peter gave into his thoughts, even when he tried to fight them off. But Peter was never that good at mental battles. He always fought with his fists, or in Narnia, his magnificent sword.

"I'm sorry," Peter called out before slumping in his seat and trying to pay attention. Suddenly, anatomy seemed so boring. Subconsciously, he raised a hand.

"Yes?" Professor Bones asked, not even bother to look at who was raising his hand; he already knew. Peter gulped and fidgeted around in his chair, trying to find the words to say to Professor. Patty was giving him a death glare. Some people obviously wanted to learn the lesson and not have Professor stop every minute to recapture Peter's very short attention span.

"May I go to the loo, Sir?" Peter asked nervously. His blue eyes were locked on the back of Professor's head. The professor froze before nodding slowly. He turned around, running a hand through his wispy white hair.

"Of course, Mr. Pevensie." Peter got up quickly before briskly walking out of the classroom, ignoring the burning stares from his fellow students. Walking down the long corridor and feeling insecure about the fact that he was the only one up and wandering around, Peter rolled his eyes when he heard his shoes squelch the ground, creating a screeching sound. The hallways were vacant and lonesome, making Peter shiver. His eyes were fixated on the cobblestone floor until he heard a soprano giggle. His eyes snapped up to see a girl that stood only mere feet away from him. She had wavy almost scarlet colored hair that tumbled down her back in wisps, and a soft smile played on her full lips. She was tall and very slender;_ beautiful_. Her skin had a creamy complexion, and her cheeks were a rosy pink color. And oh, her eyes. They were the most vibrant shade of violet-blue Peter had ever seen; they crackled with strength and joy. Across her cheeks, her nose being the bridge, were freckles. Little freckles that looked like someone had sprinkled nutmeg across them. Beautiful blue and violet flowers were in her hair, and she wore a light-weighted white dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. It looked like a dress that the naiads wore in Narnia; she looked like a naiad. It was possible that she was the most beautiful young woman Peter had ever seen; possibly more beautiful than Susan. She waved at Peter. The young man reached out, but she danced out his way, giggling as she did so.

A soft smile crossed Peter's face as he reached for her again, and he watched in admiration as twirled out of his way. Her feet, which were bare, touched only certain stones on the ground, as she leapt from stone to stone, teasing Peter. Peter broke out into a run. "Wait!" she didn't listen. She continued to run, dark hair flying behind her and her soprano voice sounded again. "Stop!" Peter replied desperately as he ran; it was like just before he could catch her and catch her by the arm, she would always be a step ahead of him. Like she was anticipating his every move. Finally, she flung open a door and stepped inside, but Peter was right at her heels. He barged into the room, eyes wild and his stance tense, looking around for her.

"You're back, Mr. Pevensie…" it was Professor Bones's voice. Peter's eyes snapped up to meet his professor's and everyone else's annoyed glares. Peter sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair before shaking his head in sheer perplexity. As if on cue, the bell rang, and Peter went to his seat to collect his belongings. The girl was nowhere in sight. "Peter, a word?" Professor called as the last person filed out of the classroom. Peter obeyed reluctantly, coming up to the professor and facing the old man. "You seem distracted…" Professor started. Peter nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Professor. It's just that I can't stop thinking about _her_…" Peter said slowly, sighing and pacing on the spot. Professor didn't need to ask who 'her' was. Peter sighed again, desperate this time. "I really am sorry. I just…" his voice was clogged as he fought for the right words. Edmund was good at explaining and being fair and justifying things. After all, he was 'King Edmund the Just'. At the very thought of 'king', Peter shook his head again. "I'm sorry." Professor Bones looked at him sympathetically before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I understand." The professor smiled at him before shooing Peter off home to get some sleep. Peter sighed in relief as he walked out of the building and through the courtyard. From afar, there was a very pretty maiden that stared at him…

XXX

"She's not waking," the doctor said softly to Professor Bones as he ran a hand along the girl's forehead, sighing. "She has a high fever. There's not much hope for this girl any longer." Quirking his mouth to one side, Dr. Baker took a long look at the unidentified girl. "Might as well bury her now," he joked to himself, but Professor Bones heard him. Shocked at the doctor's hopelessness, Professor Bones's mouth shot open in evident surprise as he shook his head in disbelief, trying to persuade the doctor otherwise.

"Doctor, you shouldn't give up on her," Professor Bones reasoned, looking at her face closely, seeing how this life was struggling to stay on this Earth instead of giving up the fight with death. The battle was ruthless and Professor Bones could see she was losing, but she was trying harder and harder, that had been apparent enough. The doctor exchanged a wary glance with the professor, sighing and running a hand through his receding brownish-gray hair.

"Even if she did survive this, her face would be permanently damaged." He shot a look of pity at her, looking at how she was mauled by the glass. How the damage from the glass marred her once pretty face. Professor Bones nodded slowly, contemplating the situation with great care. His wrinkled old hand moved slowly to Jane Doe's marred face as he cupped her cheek carefully.

"Doctor… would you mind if I had a student care for her…?" The Professor remembered how a very young and curious man had taken such a liking to this girl that he barely even knew. The Professor could see the palpable speculation and curiosity lingering in his most dedicated student's eyes when he caught sight of Jane Doe. The Doctor sighed but finally shrugged in defeat. He gave Professor Bones a long look before laying a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Professor…" he started, "I barely let your students attend to my patients…" his eyes reverted to Jane Doe's emotionless face.

"The young lad is quite inquisitive and devoted to his work. Besides, he has taken a nice liking to this young lady!" Professor tried, glancing at the Doctor, eager to see what he would say. Dr. Baker finally relapsed, considering everything Professor Bones had said.

"I don't know this young chap, but I take your judgment into consideration…" he began, and Professor Bones's face lit up like a child receiving his presents on Christmas Day. "But this girl's life hangs in balance, and I don't think there's anything else we can do for her…" he paused, trying to catch his breath. "So yes, this fellow may come in and care for her, but tell him not to get his hopes up." Looking circumspectly around, the Doctor shuffled closer to Professor Bones, as if telling him a very important secret. "After all, it was you who got me here in the first place… Professor." Professor Bones chuckled before the two walked out of the room.

"Maximus Baker, I always knew you would accomplish great things. Even when no one else thought so." Dr. Baker laughed heartily, shaking his head.

"I know." As they walked down the long, mostly empty hallway, Professor Bones took one last fleeting look at the room that they had just exited.

"What do we do in the mean time?" he glanced at Dr. Baker who answered slowly and carefully, fully taking in the severity of the situation not only because this girl was almost dead but because he was entrusting her to a stranger. What if she died? What if she had a family that had loved her and were angry now because the doctors and nurses didn't try hard enough to save their baby girl?

"Pray for a miracle."

**Author's Note: Ahh… so end of chapter three! :) Haha, but anyways, I'm thinking of changing the title for this story, but I'm not sure what it should be… how about I put up a poll and you vote? :D 'Kay, and don't forget to review!**

**\/**


	4. I'm So Lost

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and it's been ages since I've updated this story. I feel so bad… :( Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"I don't even know anymore. I'm so confused. I keep getting fantasy mixed up with reality…" Peter let out a frustrated breath and sighed heavily, slouching into the couch and mumbling to himself. His younger brother, who sat across from him on the armchair, furrowed his eyebrows together in deep thought, trying to help out his brother.

"Maybe…" Edmund said, raising one eyebrow so high it disappeared under his bangs. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips making Peter's heart do a little jump. Maybe his brother had a logical explanation for all of this! Excited, Peter leaned towards Edmund, his eyes alight. Edmund seemed to just get happier and happier much to Peter's confusion. "Maybe you're…" Peter couldn't take it anymore. His heart was pumping faster and faster like a horse galloping. His stomach was doing uneven flip flops, and all of a sudden— "You're probably going crazy!" Edmund finally said, shouting his answer to the whole house. He jumped up from where he was, smiling and jumping around; Peter almost thought he looked like an elf of some sort. Peter's hopes plummeted and took a nosedive to the ground before he narrowed his eyes at Edmund. And here he thought his brother might be intelligent enough to come up with a _decent _answer. Anger coursed through his body.

"Why you little…" Peter was so angry, he didn't even get to finish his sentence before leaping over the ottoman, the only thing that was separating Peter from strangling his little brother. Edmund let a heart-stopping shriek of fright at seeing his angry brother lunge for him, and quick as lightning, Edmund's reflexes told him to duck so Peter ended up jumping over him and onto the armchair where Edmund once was. Scrambling up, Edmund made a mad dash for the stairs with his very angry brother short behind him. "I'm going to get you!" Peter scowled at Edmund, yelling loudly to the Just King. Edmund loved this game. A light twinkled in his eyes as Peter made another lunge for him, but Edmund was still quicker. He evaded Peter easily, ducking smoothly before laughing loudly and giving Peter a shove. Edmund stuck his tongue out at his older brother before running to his room and slamming the door. Sighing, Peter rolled his eyes at Edmund.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Pevensie raised an eyebrow and made her way into the parlor, sounding a bit exasperated at her two boys. She caught sight of Peter standing at the foot of the stairs, glaring up at Edmund's door hoping to set fire to it mentally. "_Peter_!" she said sternly, putting her hands on her hips and looking at her eldest son. Peter turned, his face immediately turning from anger to shock in just moments. He stuttered as his mother awaited his response.

"N-Nothing, Mum," he said, finally finding his voice. Helen Pevensie was not convinced. Her eyebrows seemed to jump up towards her hairlines. She looked very skeptical but just pursed her lips in thought before sighing and shaking her head, turning away and going back to the kitchen while mumbling to herself about the ruckus Peter and Edmund were making.

"Nice one, Pete." The voice made Peter look up in confusion, but his eyes only darkened when he saw it was Edmund. He was peeking his head out from his door, laughing hysterically at the sight he just saw. Peter's anger which had left soon returned abruptly, and Peter almost charged up the stairs to strangle his little brother until he saw Lucy walking down the stairs giving the two questioning stares.

"What on earth are you two up to?" Lucy asked, her voice stopped by her laughter. It must've been a comical scene to stumble across really: two boys, one glaring at the other and the younger who was smiling cheekily at him. Peter shot yet another death glare at Edmund who just blew his raspberry at him. oh dear, it would be a loooooong day…

**[][][][][][][]**

"Oh dear God, kill me now!" the exasperated voice came from the table across Peter. "_Peter_!" when his name flew off her tongue, Peter was snapped back to reality. He looked up to see the frustrated face of his partner, to his dismay, was Patty Henderson. Her small and upturned nose was scrunched up angrily, and she reached across the table to smack Peter's hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" Peter asked, pulling his hand away from her reach and glaring at her. The girl's blue eyes narrowed in response, and she grit her teeth at Peter, putting both hands on the table and snarled at him.

"_Focus_." That was the only word she said. Peter was about to say something, but then, he snapped his mouth shut. Patty gave him a triumphant stare, and Peter finally snapped out of his daze.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, Patrice," he sighed, combing a hand through his hair with an annoyed flair. Patty turned away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. She let her curly blonde hair fall into her face so Peter couldn't look at her.

In case you haven't already noticed, there was a little spark that went off between Miss Patrice Henderson and Mr. Peter Pevensie. The fact that they've courted for awhile in the past and have broken up can only explain their sudden tension and anger to one another. Not that Patty wanted Peter to break up with her. Peter had said that he "needed to sort out his priorities" before he got himself involved in a serious relationship. It had been a tearful breakup, well on Peter's side, but he was surprised Patty had taken it well. She had just nodded before turning around and walking away. But that was before he called her back and also told her he was breaking up with her because he thought she was self-absorbed. That ended with Patty slapping at Peter and stomping away. Edmund had laughed so hard when Peter had told him what happened. After awhile, Patty went from ignoring to him to just looking at him every once in awhile, curious to see what he would do next. It was obvious to everyone that she obviously still had feelings for him.

"Just get to work idiot," Patty muttered, sticking her tongue out at Peter. She didn't particularly _like _her name: Patrice. Peter on the other hand had told her that it was a lovely name, claiming that it meant 'noble', but who was she to listen to him? After all, Peter Pevensie was as some would say he was: drop-dead-gorgeous-knight-in-shining-armor-blue-ey ed-prince. Huffing, Patty turned away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and sticking her pencil behind her ear. Listening to Professor Bones intently, Patty hurriedly turned back to her paper and scrawled down what he had just said before glancing up at Peter from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it; she just took a quick peek at his face before blushing visibly and looking back down. "Did you write that down, Peter?" she asked him without looking up at him. Her voice was frustrated. Arching an eyebrow at her, Peter hunched over his paper and copied down what Professor Bones was saying.

At the moment, the class was working on a little experiment with partners. It so happened that this would be going on for the remainder of the semester. It just so happened that Patty and Peter were paired up.

"Just my luck that I happened to be partners with the most annoying and insufferable boy in the whole planet!" Patty muttered to herself, shaking her head which made her blonde locks bob around her face. Peter looked up from his paper, startled at first before the corners of his mouth twitched in a forming smile.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching. Patty looked up, shocked to see his face just centimeters from hers. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his ocean blue eyes. Finally, breaking the trance, her eyes traveled down conspicuously to his lips. She could just move her head towards his and their lips would touch. It took all her willpower to stay stationery.

"Nothing," Patty said stiffly, glancing back at him. His expression told her that he was slightly amused, but all of a sudden, Peter pulled back, sighing. Patty looked down at her paper. Suddenly her cursive writing about Professor Bones's lecture on anatomy had become so much more interesting…

Peter sighed. When he stared into Patty's face, truly he was hoping to get over the fact that he would never see Jane Doe again, but looking into her eyes that so resembled his, the mystery girl's face popped into his mind, and he sighed loudly, slumping into his seat, confusion overtaking him. He stole a quick glance at Patty, who was sitting quietly across from him. he knew he didn't want to hurt her again, and just flirting with her would probably make Patty get the wrong idea as well. Peter truly wanted to try and fall back in love with Patty again because he knew he was probably going crazy like Edmund had told him the night before. He was hoping she would be able to snap him back into reality when he was dreaming about Narnia, when he could never go back again.

_Flashback_

_ Peter was quiet for a moment before he looked to Aslan. The Great Lion was staring at him, an impassive expression on his sublime face. Not coming back? The words stung. It was as if he had been hit in the face. Now Peter had been wounded a lot in battles, but this…? This was worse than it all combined. There was a rock in his chest, weighing him down. Peter looked over at Susan, who was on Aslan's other side. Her hand was clutching the lion's mane tightly so her knuckles turned white. Her blue eyes shone, but not because she was happy, but because she was sad. Peter could see that his sister was on the verge of tears._

_ "So we're never coming back…? Ever?" Peter asked, finally finding his voice. The three walked in silence through the castle. Aslan let out a breath, and it tickled Peter's cheek, making a warmth course through his body. Aslan didn't say anything, and Peter was silently begging him to speak. Susan swallowed the lump in her throat, but as she attempted to even say anything, Peter could tell she was on the verge of tears._

_ "A-Aslan?" that was the only word the Gentle Queen was able to say without losing her head._

_ "Like I said before, Queen Susan," Aslan said softly, "You have learned everything that you could from Narnia. Now you and Peter need to live in your own world."_

_ Peter didn't want to go back. But there wasn't anything he could do to prevent it either._

"_Peter Pevensie!_" Peter was snapped back into reality by Patty. He smiled sheepishly at her, looking down nervously. Clearing his throat loudly, Peter sighed to himself, no longer paying attention to the lecture.

If anything, the High King was just infuriated with himself. He was mad at Professor Bones for letting him see Jane Doe. He was mad at her because she was so mysterious and captivated him. He was mad at himself for saving her. He was mad at Patty for being so gorgeous. And before he could comprehend what was happening, Peter Pevensie had reached over the table and kissed Patrice Henderson squarely on the lips…

**Reviews are love…**


End file.
